honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussionsfaden:Efeuwolke/@comment-30280521-20150104181316/@comment-30280521-20150108210631
Ich weiß, aber zu der passt es iwie nicht ganz so. Dazu ist sie zu harmlos (eig ist sie gar nicht harmlos, aber ich finde wir sollten vllt Finsternis noch einbauen ...) Sonst iat sie sehr gut. Was hältst du von Mondlicht als Moon's Kriegername? Sorry, geh jetzt gleich ins Bett. Bis morgen! Ziemlich langes Kapitel haben wir da fabriziert ... xD 3. Kapitel Version 1 JETZT ZERBRICH DIR NICHT den Kopf darüber!“, fauchte Blauglöckchenjunges. „Sie kommt schon zurecht! Und vergiss nicht, dass wir nur ihretwegen noch einen Mond lang warten müssen, bis wir endlich Schüler sind!“ Sternenjunges blickte Blauglöckchenjunges mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen an, in ihrem Blick standen gleichzeitig Zustimmung und Zweifel. Blauglöckchenjunges fuhr fort. „Und wie sie uns immer ansieht. So, als wäre sie etwas Besseres als wir!“ Sternenjunges nickte leicht. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht“, murmelte sie, „was haben wir ihr denn schon getan? Außer, dass wir sie ausgeschlossen haben - aber das würden wir ja auch nicht tun, wenn sie nicht so ... so ...“ Sternenjunges sah Blauglöckchenjunges hilfesuchend an. „Hochnäsig?“, schlug diese vor. „So hochnäsig wäre“, schloss Sternenjunges. Blauglöckchenjunges drehte sich um und sah Kristalljunges, die sie mit großen Augen anstarrte und dann in die Kinderstube rannte. „Nun, Zweite Anführerin Sternenkralle! Was tun wir als nächstes?“ „Wir wehren uns gegen die bösen Katzen aus dem Wald der Finsternis!“, rief die grau getigerte Kätzin. „Das ist eine wahrhaft gute Idee!“, meinte das andere Junge. Die kleine blaugraue Katze schoss zur anderen Wand des Felsenkessels ungehindert durch den tiefen Schnee und kletterte vorsichtig die Efeuranken hoch, die die Felsen überwucherten. Oben angekommen, setzte sich Blauglöckchenjunges hin und wartete. Neben ihr hangelte sich Sternenjunges hinauf und ein paar Herzschläge später betraten Hummelstreif und Rosenblatt das Lager. „Angriff!“, schrien die Jungen und warfen haufenweise Schnee auf die beiden Krieger. „Ah!“ Rosenblatt befreite sich verärgert aus der Schneewehe und funkelte die beiden Jungen an. „Vielen Dank, mir war gerade warm geworden!“ Sie schmiss ihre spärliche Beute auf den Platz, wo einmal der Frischbeutehaufen gewesen war und eilte zum Bau der Krieger. „Da ist aber jemand sauer!“, flüsterte Blauglöckchenjunges schnurrend. „''Vielen Dank, mir war gerade warm geworden''“, machte sie Rosenblatts näselnden Ton nach. Sternenjunges kicherte. „Wo ist Hummelstreif?“, fragte sie dann besorgt. Die beiden rannten zum Lager und stürmten durch den Eingang zu dem Schneeberg. „Vater?“, piepste die Blaugraue. Ihre Schwester durchwühlte besorgt den Schnee. Laut schnurrend brach Hummelstreif aus dem Haufen hervor und leckte Sternenjunges. „Es braucht schon ein bisschen mehr als eine Schneelawine, um mich zu töten. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ihr es könntet.“ Seine Augen funkelten belustigt und er legte den Schwanz auf den Rücken einer seiner Töchter. „Ach, meine Kleinen. Ich hoffe, ihr wachst da bald mal raus.“ „Hey! Wir wären schon Schüler, wenn da nur nicht ...“ Sternenjunges stockte. „Kristalljunges?“ Hummelstreifs Blick wurde schlagartig ernst. „Hört auf, sie immer zu ärgern! Was hat sie euch denn getan?“ „Sie hält sich für was Besseres!“, fauchte Blauglöckchenjunges. „Wie man sieht tut ihr das auch!“ Betroffen starrten die Geschwister auf ihre Pfoten. „Denkt nochmal drüber nach!“ Mit diesen Worten stapfte Hummelstreif durch den Schnee zu seiner Gefährtin, die vor der Kinderstube das schwache Morgenlicht genoss. „Wir sollten nicht so gemein sein!“, sagte Sternenjunges. „Ach komm schon!“, meinte Blauglöckchenjunges und pfefferte ihrer Schwester eine Schneekugel ins Gesicht. „Wir haben eine Bestimmung und wir werden sie finden!“, sagte Blauglöckchenjunges und trug den letzten Schneeball aus dem Lager, so wie Brombeerstern es verordnet hatte. Rosenblatt war natürlich sofort zu ihm gerannt und hatte ihm von dem Streich erzählt. „Aff ja? Und wie?“, nuschelte ihre Wurfgefährtin durch den Schnee hindurch. „Wir reisen zum Mondsee!“, verkündete sie stolz. „Blauglöckfchenjungef?“, rief Sternenjunges und spuckte den Schnee aus. „Du bist die Beste!“ „Ja, und dazu noch die Kreativste!" „Naja ... Ich weiß nicht so recht“, foppte sie ihre Schwester und zwinkerte. „Aber wo lang?“ „Der SternenClan wird unsere Pfoten leiten.“ Sternenjunges blinzelte spöttisch. „Wir brauchen Reisekräuter!“ „Kein Problem!“ Blauglöckchenjunges rannte zurück ins Lager und schlich vorsichtig und voller Angst zum Heilerbau. Vor ihr stand Häherfeder. Fragend sah er sie an. Nichts an ihm wies darauf hin, dass er blind war. „Ich will zu Wurzellicht“, forderte sie. Der DonnerClan-Heiler ließ sie hindurch und sie rannte in den Bau zu der dunkelbraunen Kätzin, die in ihrem Nest lag und döste. „Na Wurzellicht?“, begrüßte Blauglöckchenjunges die frühere Kriegerin. „Wie ist es so als Heilerschülerin?“ „Wunderbar!“, schnurrte diese. „Häherfeder weiß so viel und ich habe solchen Spaß dabei, ihm zuzuhören!“ „Da hat du recht!“, miaute die Blaugraue. „Okay, ich prüfe dich jetzt!“ Wurzellicht schnaubte belustigt und zu gleich abfällig. „Bitte, wenn du willst!“ „Was braucht man auf einer Reise?“ „Ich könnte dir jedes Kraut nennen und du wüsstest eh nicht, ob es richtig oder falsch ist! Also, na gut. Wenn es nur bis zum Mondsee ist, ist Nesselkraut gut. Es ist ein Stiel mit lauter kurzen stielförmigen Blättern.“ Wurzellicht hatte die Augen geschlossen und sah so nicht, wie Blauglöckchenjunges zögerlich ein Büschel Kräuter nahm. Das Junge rannte schnell aus dem Bau und hörte nicht mehr, wie die Heilerschülerin ihr hinterherrief: „Und leicht zu verwechseln mit Schafgarbe.“ Vor dem Lagereingang schob die junge Katze Sternenjunges das Büschel Kräuter zu. Diese überlegte kurz und sah ihre Schwester zögerlich an. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass das auch wirklich Reisekräuter sind?“ Blauglöckchenjunges nickte stürmisch, um ihre Schwester nicht zu verunsichern und betete zum SternenClan, dass sie das richtige Kraut erwischt hatte. Sternenjunges zögerte einen Herzschlag lang und kaute dann das grüne Zeug. Kurz darauf erbrach sie sich in das Gebüsch hinter sich. „Das waren wohl doch nicht die richtigen Kräuter“, sagte Blauglöckchenjunges kleinlaut. „Wohl eher nicht!“, krächzte Sternenjunges und starrte ihre Schwester wütend, als auch spöttisch an. „Ich glaube, ich habe doch keine Lust mehr.“ „Ach, komm schon! Das wird ein Abenteuer! Und du bist doch meine Schwester!“ „Na gut. Aber nur, weil du es bist!“ Sie liefen los, rannten durch eine weiße Landschaft. Der Wald lichtete sich und Blauglöckchenjunges versank augenblicklich im Schnee. Prustend kämpfte sie sich frei. Als sie aufblickte, ragte vor ihr ein Hügel empor. Ein kleiner Teich befand sich dort. „Heiliger SternenClan, gut das er nicht zugefroren ist!“, miaute Sternenjunges. „Das ist SternenClan-Magie“, erklärte die blaugraue Kätzin wichtigtuerisch und Sternenjunges verdrehte die Augen. Blauglöckchenjunges leckte ein Schluck des Wassers. Es stank und hatte einen ekligen Beigeschmack. Blauglöckchenjunges würgte. Dann legte sie sich auf den kalten Boden. Ein tiefer Schlaf übermannte sie und sie wachte erst wieder auf, als die Sonne schon wieder unterging. Neben ihr saß ihre Wurfgefährtin und sah sie erwartend an. „Und? Ist der SternenClan bei dir gewesen?“ „Nein“, antwortete sie. „Und bei dir?“ Sternenjunges schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. Die beiden liefen enttäuscht den Weg zurück und dem wütenden Brombeerstern direkt in die Pfoten. „Normalerweise kriegt ein Schüler dafür einen Mond länger Kinderstube!“, fauchte er. Sternenjunges wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Blauglöckchenjunges schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ja und? Dann sperre uns doch noch einen Mond länger hier ein! Mach doch!“ „Sie wollten die Welt sehen, sie sind doch schon 7 Monde alt“, mischte sich Taubenflug vorsichtig ein. „Ja, ihr Glück. Sie haben sozusagen ihre Strafe abgearbeitet, bevor sie die Tat überhaupt begangen haben.“ Brombeerstern seufzte. „Na gut. Wo ist Kristalljunges?“ Blauglöckchenjunges' Fell sträubte sich vor Aufregung, als sie begriff, was geschah. Um nicht vor Freude in die Luft zu springen, presste sie ihre Pfoten tief in den Schnee. „Mögen alle Katzen, die alt genug sind, ihre eigene Beute zu fangen, sich hier unter der Hochnase versammeln!“ Brombeersterns Ruf hallte durch den Felsenkessel und Blauglöckchenjunges beobachtete, wie ihre Clanmitglieder die Köpfe aus den Bauen stecken und sich langsam um ihren Anführer versammelten. Blauglöckchenjunges warf ihrer Schwester einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sternenjunges hatte den Kopf gesenkt und versucht verzweifelt ihr grau-weißes Fell zu glätten. Blauglöckchenjunges unterdrückte ein belustigtes Schnurren. Nun sprang Brombeerstern auf die Hochnase und erhob seine Stimme über die versammelten Katzen. „Katzen des DonnerClans, ich habe euch hier zusammengerufen, um diesen drei Jungen ihren Schülernamen zu verleihen!“ Blauglöckchenjunges blickte voll Vorfreude zu ihrer Schwester, die mit glänzenden, blauen Augen zu ihrem Anführer aufsah. Dieser setzte nun von der Hochnase und kam direkt auf Sternenjunges zu. „Von diesem Tage an bis sich diese Schülerin ihren Kriegernamen verdient hat wird ihr Name Sternenpfote lauten.“ Sternenpfote strahlte vor Glück und Stolz stieg in Blauglöckchenjunges auf - Stolz auf ihre Schwester. Brombeerstern winkte einer Katze in der Menge mit dem Schweif und fuhr fort. „Eichhornschweif, du bist eine sehr entschlossene und loyale Kriegerin. Gib all dein Wissen an deine Schülerin weiter.“ Eichhornschweif blieb mit leuchtenden Augen vor ihrer neuen Schülerin stehen und berührte sanft Sternenpfotes Nase mit ihrer eigenen. Nun wandte Brombeerstern sich Blauglöckchenjunges zu und das Fell der jungen Kätzin sträubte sich vor Aufregung. Wen ich wohl als Mentor bekomme ...? „Von diesem Tage an wird man diese Schülerin Blauglöckchenpfote nennen“, miaute Brombeerstern und suchte mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen die Menge der vielen Katzen ab. „Lilienherz, du bist bereit für deinen ersten Schüler. Du bist eine junge und loyale Kriegerin und ich vertraue darauf, dass du all dein Wissen an Blauglöckchenpfote weitergibst.“ Blauglöckchenpfote sah zu, wie die dunkel getigerte Kätzin sich mit leuchtenden Augen auf sie zu schob. Sie trat aus auf ihre Schülerin zu und berührte diese sanft an der Nase. Freude durchströmte Blauglöckchenpfote. Nun bin ich endlich eine Schülerin! Letztendlich wandte sich der Anführer des Clans Kristalljunges zu. Die helle Kätzin saß etwas abseits und hatte den Blick gesenkt. „Kristalljunges“, sprach Brombeerstern mit warmer Stimme. „Von diesem Tage an wirst du Kristallpfote heißen. Hummelstreif, du bist ein loyaler und geschickter Krieger und ein verantwortungsvoller Vater. Gib all dein Wissen und deine Loyalität an Kristallpfote weiter und lenke ihre Pfoten auf den richtigen Pfad.“ Verwirrt blickte Blauglöckchenpfote den braunen Tigerkater an. Lenke ihre Pfoten auf den richtigen Pfad? Was soll das denn bedeuten? Hummelstreif beugte sich vor und berührte seine Schülerin sanft mit der Nase. Missbilligung stieg in Blauglöckchenpfote auf, wurde aber sogleich von einem Hochgefühl vertrieben. Dann hat es wohl doch etwas gebracht, zum Mondsee zu reisen. Nun sind wir endlich Schüler! „Sternenpfote! Blauglöckchenpfote! Kristallpfote!“, gratulierte der Clan. Stolz reckte Blauglöckchenpfote den Kopf und lief auf Lilienherz zu. Sie war einen Schritt näher am großartigen Anführerdasein dran.